


Amicus Draconis: 1st Cycle - Cycle of the Badger

by Yamato



Series: Amicus Draconis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamato/pseuds/Yamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amicus Draconis ist ein Epos aus vier Zyklen, welche nach den Wappentieren von Hogwarts benannt sind. Der erste Zyklus Cycle of the Badger spielt in einer Zukunft, in welcher Voldemort den Krieg gewonnen hat und mit seinen Todessern über das magische Britannien herrscht. Im zweiten Zyklus Cycle of the Snake kehren wir in die Vergangenheit zurück um zu erfahren, warum der Zweite Krieg damals ein so tragisches Ende nahm. Der dritte Zyklus Cycle of the Eagle wird eine Zeit des Vorbereitens und Lernens sein, bis wir uns dann im vierten und letzten Zyklus Cycle of the Lion im finalen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse wiederfinden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicus Draconis: 1st Cycle - Cycle of the Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Opening Credits:
> 
>  Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern der großen JK Rowling (Yama verbeugt sich), dem Bloomsbury Verlag und Warner Brothers. Fred & George’s Buch, Film und Serienzitate gehören auch ned mir, sondern ihren jeweiligen Autoren. Ich mache keinerlei Profit mit dieser Fanfiction, also steckt mich bitte nicht nach Azkaban. (Yama mag keine Dementoren)
> 
> Disclaimer II: Mein Opening Song ist das 92. Sonett von Shakespeare und mein Ending Song für die Folgen 1-11 & 13 ist Iron Fist von Motörhead. Mein Ending Song für Episode 12 ist Sleeping Sun von Nightwish.
> 
> Autor: Yamato 
> 
> Titel: Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cycle of the Badger (Amicus Draconis - 1. Zyklus: Zyklus des Dachses)
> 
> Rating: PG 13 oder FSK 12 - kann man, glaub' ich, nicht viel falsch machen
> 
> Namen: Bei Eigennamen halt' ich mich an die englische Originalfassung, bin nicht so der Fan von eingedeutschten Namen. Also "Hermione" und nicht "Hermine" Nochmal zur Erinnerung, man spricht es Hör-mai-yo-nih aus, und NICHT Hör-mih-yohn. (Yama schnappt sich ein Glas Mai-yo-näh-se)
> 
> Spoiler: Da die Story in der Zukunft spielt, kommen immer wieder mal Ereignisse aus allen vier Büchern zur Sprache. Wenn die Story noch läuft, nachdem das fünfte draußen ist, kann es sein, dass ich es auch noch mit einbeziehe. Aber irgendwann wird die Fic ins "Alternate Universe" abdriften - denn so wie bei mir geht es in der Originalstory garantiert NICHT weiter.
> 
> Summary: Eine düstere Zukunft. Dem finsteren Voldemort ist es gelungen, die Herrschaft über das Reich der Magie zu erlangen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe rebellischer Hexen und Zauberer lehnt sich gegen ihn auf, und versucht ihm diese Herrschaft streitig zu machen.(Yama schnappt sich ein Mikro, und mimt ein böses Atemgeräusch Chooo-chüüüüüüü, Chooo-chüüüüüü - Komm auf die dunkle Seite der Macht, Harry)
> 
> Warning: Eigentlich nix vor dem man explizit warnen müsste. Ach ja ... Pärchen PÄÄÄRCHEN!!! Sorry Leutz, nicht gleich im ersten Teil. (Yama schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und keift: Meiner ist viiiel länger als deiner) Aber wer meine anderen Stories kennt, kann sich das "wer-mit-wem" vielleicht denken.
> 
> Also eine Shonen Ai Warning ist auf alle Fälle mal nicht verkehrt. Alle, die nur Shonen Ai mögen und keine Hetero Pärchen, muss ich aber genauso warnen. Hermione interessiert sich nämlich für Jungs. Genauer gesagt für ... oh, ich glaub', ich halt' lieber meine Klappe.
> 
> Fortsetzung: Wenn die Story euch gefällt, werd' ich sie bestimmt noch weiterschreiben. Muss schließlich noch die ganzen Verrücktheiten passieren lassen, die ich hier so groß angekündigt habe. Da ich ein leidenschaftlicher Anime Fan bin, werde ich die erste Staffel der Story (Cycle of the Badger) vermutlich auf 13 Teile anlegen - die normale Länge einer Anime Staffel.
> 
> Feedback: Aber immer doch! Über Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik freue ich mich.^^
> 
> Archive: Wenn du die Story in ein Archiv aufnehmen möchtest, dann gib mir bitte Bescheid.
> 
> (Yama legt den ganzen Kram, den er in den Händen hält, wieder weg, und fängt endlich an zu schreiben)

* * *

 

 **Hogwarts, May 1998**  
  
Ein leises Rütteln am Fenster ließ Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammenfahren. Ron's Ellenbogen hätte ums Haar das Schachbrett abgeräumt, doch Hermione konnte die gefährdeten Figuren gerade noch festhalten. Wobei ihr auffiel, dass ihre Königin schon wieder bedroht war. Ron schaffte es doch immer wieder...  
  
Jetzt, kurz nach Mitternacht war der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe leer. Ein paar Schüler versuchten auf den letzten Drücker noch Hausaufgaben für morgen zu erledigen, und hinten in einer der Sitzecken tröstete eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen ein Mädchen mit Liebeskummer. Das Feuer im Kamin war beinahe heruntergebrannt, die flackernde Glut warf zuckende Schatten an die Wände ringsum, welche sich zu seltsamen Gebilden formten.  
  
Die letzten beiden Stunden hatten Ron und Hermione mit ihrem Spiel verbracht, auch wenn sie beide nicht wirklich bei der Sache gewesen waren. Immer wieder waren ihre Blicke zu Harry hinübergewandert, der seinen Kopf über 'Quidditch through the Ages' gebeugt hielt, und seit einer Ewigkeit auf ein und dieselbe Seite starrte.  
  
Das Geräusch hatte ihn aufgeschreckt, er blinzelte verwirrt, als ob er gar nicht wisse, wo er sich befand, und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er den Blick zum Fenster und spähte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
"Hedwig!" Als Hermione zum Fenster ging, um nachzusehen, sah sie draußen auf dem Sims die Schneeeule sitzen, welche sich mit ihrem weiß schimmernden Gefieder deutlich gegen das nächtliche Dunkel abhob. "Was machst du denn hier um diese Zeit?"  
  
Sie entriegelte das Fenster. Hedwig breitete die Schwingen aus und segelte ins Zimmer, der Luftzug ihrer mächtigen Schwingen ließ Harry's zerzaustes Haar flattern, als sie sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ. Der Junge kraulte ihren Kopf und sie schuhute zufrieden, ließ den Briefumschlag, den sie im Schnabel trug, in seinen Schoß fallen.  
  
Harry öffnete den Brief nicht. Er knüllte ihn zusammen, hielt ihn in der geballten Faust. Einmal hob er die Hand, als wolle er ihn ins Kaminfeuer werfen, doch dann ließ er sie wieder sinken.  
  
"Ich geh schlafen," verkündete er seinen beiden Freunden, und ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, stand er auf, und verschwand durch den kleinen Torbogen in den Gryffindor Turm. Seine Schritte auf der Treppe wurden allmählich leiser, bis sie ganz verklungen waren.  
  
"Harry warte!" Hermione riss sich als erste aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannte ihm hinterher. Es konnte nicht gut für ihn sein, wenn er jetzt allein blieb. Er würde nur wieder grübeln und grübeln und seinen ganzen Schmerz in sich vergraben. Die ganzen letzten Wochen waren sie verständnisvoll gewesen, hatten ihm Zeit gelassen, hatten darauf gewartet, dass er von sich aus über die schrecklichen Ereignisse sprechen würde, doch er hatte es nicht getan.  
  
Sie hatte das Warten satt! Sie hatte es satt, dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte, sich immer tiefer in sich selbst zurückzog. Sie hatte es satt, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Sie würde die Mauern einreißen, die er um sich selbst aufgebaut hatte, ihn aus der Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit seines selbst gewählten Gefängnisses befreien. Jetzt gleich!  
  
Leise, um die Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, öffnete sie die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Das runde Turmzimmer war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, Seamus, Dean und Neville schnarchten friedlich vor sich hin. Aber was hieß schon friedlich, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, welche Alpträume die drei plagten.  
  
Und niemand konnte mehr friedlich schlafen, nach den Dingen, die geschehen waren...  
  
Harry saß am Fenster, und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Für eine kleine Weile folgten seine Augen Hedwigs weißer Gestalt am Nachthimmel. Hoffentlich entfernte die Eule sich nicht zu weit vom Schloss, sie würde es mit Sicherheit nicht überleben.  
  
Den Brief hatte er nicht geöffnet, das zerknüllte Papier steckte immer noch in seiner Faust.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, ob du ihn lesen willst, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Das Sternenlicht brach sich in den Facetten des Fensters und ließ seltsame Formen und Muster über sein Gesicht huschen. Seine Tränen glitzerten wie Perlen auf den bleichen Wangen.  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf und umklammerte das Papier noch fester. Seine Hände zitterten und sie gab dem Impuls nach, sie mit ihren eigenen zu ergreifen, und festzuhalten.  
  
"Ich will ihn nicht lesen," murmelte er, nachdem sie, eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien, nur dagesessen und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten. "Ich weiß doch, was drinsteht. Neue Versprechungen, neue Beteuerungen, neue Lügen. Ich bin doch nicht blind und lasse mich wieder davon einwickeln."  
  
'Bisher hat es immer wieder funktioniert,' dachte sie, doch sie hütete sich den Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt tun wollte, war, Harry Vorwürfe zu machen.  
  
"Nein, ich will ihn nicht lesen!" Er öffnete seine Hand, und ließ das zerknüllte Papier in die ihre fallen. "Wirf ihn ins Feuer, Hermione! Wirf ihn ins Feuer!"  
  
Er wandte sich ab, zog die Arme zur Brust, und legte den Kopf darauf, rollte sich zusammen wie ein verwundetes Tier. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch er wich vor ihrer Berührung zurück, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da," versprach sie, und verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer, um seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Sie würde zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, und den Brief den Flammen übergeben, genau, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Das und nichts anderes würde sie tun.  
  
Trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin, sich darüber zu wundern, welche Worte dieses Schriftstück wohl enthalten mochte. Unwillkürlich strichen ihre Finger über das Papier, als sie die Stufen wieder hinunterging, sie glätteten die zerknüllten Falten, so dass die Schrift darauf wieder sichtbar wurde. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Was, wenn das alles ein Missverständnis war? Was, wenn jemand anderes den Brief geschrieben hatte?  
  
Wer denn? Hedwig war in der Eulerei gewesen, es musste also jemand von der Schule sein, der sie losgeschickt hatte. Wer von der Schule sollte Harry schreiben, wenn er oder sie doch einfach persönlich mit ihm sprechen konnte? Falls Dumbledore, oder McGonagall ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollten, hatten sie sicher andere Möglichkeiten, als eine Eule loszuschicken.  
  
Und zweifellos hatte Harry die Schrift auf dem Umschlag erkannt. Daran hatte sie noch überhaupt nicht gedacht.  
  
Aber was, wenn der Brief irgendetwas Wichtiges enthielt...  
  
Nein, sie war nur neugierig. Sie war einfach neugierig, und sie hatte kein Recht, Harry's Post zu lesen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er sie nicht haben wollte. Es war nicht richtig!  
  
Aber er würde es nie erfahren....  
  
Sie horchte auf Schritte von oben oder von unten, und als alles still blieb, riss sie mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag auf, und überflog das Papier. Die Schrift war leicht krakelig, der Brief schien in großer Eile geschrieben worden zu sein.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Harry -  
  
Hogwarts umzingelt. Crimson Thunder heute Nacht, kurz vor Morgengrauen. Infos eurer Spione falsch.  
  
Antworte nicht. Alle Eulen werden abgeschossen._  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione? Ist mit Harry alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ron hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet, doch als sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte er beschlossen, nach ihr zu suchen. Er fand sie zusammengesunken auf den Steinstufen sitzend, fassungslos und mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf ein Blatt Papier starrend.  
  
"Hogwarts wird angegriffen? Aber das, das ist nicht möglich! Voldemort würde es niemals wagen... nicht das!" Hilflos blickte er sie an, suchte in ihrem Blick nach einer Bestätigung, hoffte verzweifelt darauf, dass sie ihm zustimmen würde. Sie konnten nicht den einzigen sicheren Ort verlieren, den sie noch besaßen.  
  
Doch ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie an seinen Worten zweifelte. Offenbar schien sie nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie glauben sollte.  
  
Sie stand auf. "Ich gehe nach oben, und hole Harry! Wir müssen sofort mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Vielleicht hast du Recht, und es ist nur falscher Alarm, aber wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen. Nicht, wenn es um das Schicksal der Schule geht."  
  
"Hermione?" Sie war bereits losgerannt, da hörte sie Ron noch einmal ihren Namen rufen. "Von wem stammt diese Information eigentlich?"  
  
Sie kreuzte die Finger hinter ihrem Rücken. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
  
~*~  


* * *

  
  
 _in einer höhle im boden, da lebte ein hobbit  
  
der weltraum - unendliche weiten  
  
etwas hat überlebt,  
  
aber bitte ohne bmw werbung  
  
was soll denn das werden, wenn's fertig ist?  
  
ein prolog!  
  
das heißt bei uns trailer, geliebter trottelbruder!  
  
ein trailer für amicus draconis - cycle of the badger.  
  
und wieso sollen wir den machen? lass sirius black den machen! da stellt er sich einmal kurz hin, hebt sein t-shirt hoch und sagt it's magic, und alle sind glücklich!  
  
wenn der krieg vorbei ist, nehmen wir sirius unter werbevertrag für unseren radiosender okay?  
  
dazu muss der krieg erstmal vorbei sein und sirius muss ihn überlebt haben, du schlaumeier!_  
  
  
 **Ein Bild erscheint:** Sirius Black, der auf einem nächtlichen Friedhof steht, und wir sehen in Slow Motion wie sein Zauberstab zu Boden fällt. Dann schlingen sich Fesseln um seinen ganzen Körper, und eine Schar geheimnisvoller Unbekannter in roten Roben tritt aus dem Dunkel und umringt ihn. Ihre Gesichter sind unter den Kapuzen nicht zu erkennen, nur eine Stimme ist zu hören: "Dies ist ein großer Tag für alle Getreuen des Dunklen Lords!"  
  
  
 _mach das weg, wir haben doch noch überhaupt nicht angefangen.  
  
soll ich eine rede halten?  
  
du sollst die klappe halten!  
  
lass mich wenigstens den disclaimer aufsagen, okay?_  
  
  
 **Dies ist ein geschriebener Anime zu Harry Potter. Alle Rechte liegen bei JK Rowling, dem Bloomsbury Verlag und Warner Brothers. Diese Fanfiction hat keinerlei kommerziellen Hintergrund, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.**  
  
  
 _gut gell?  
  
jetzt bin ich dran: _  
  
  
**Der Autor heißt Yamato, und seine Mailaddy ist draco4 -seltsames Zeichen- gmx.de  Das Rating ist PG-13, also für Kinder unter dreizehn nicht geeignet. Zuviel Sex und Gewalt oder so!**  
  
  
 _also, lass uns endlich anfangen!  
  
was brauchen wir?  
  
was man für nen trailer halt so braucht: krieg, liebe, tod, sehnsucht, küssende pärchen, und blaue ersatzflüssigkeiten _  
  


* * *

 

*

*

 

**Amicus Draconis **

**First Cycle: Cycle of the Badger**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **The Trailer**  
  
   


  
CEDRIC  
(Stimme eingeblendet)  
"Vor achtzehn Jahren...."

 

Ein schwarzer Bildschirm. Langsam zieht rötlicher Nebel auf.  
  
CEDRIC  
(Stimme eingeblendet)  
"...regierte Dunkelheit unsere Welt."

  
Im Nebel formt sich Stück für Stück das Dunkle Mal, ein Totenkopf, in dessen Mund sich eine Schlange windet.

CEDRIC  
(Stimme eingeblendet)  
"Vor achtzehn Jahren...."

  
  
Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit läuft über den Bildschirm, wischt das Dunkle Mal weg und bildet eine schimmernde Fläche. Um die Fläche herum formt sich aus dem roten Nebel eine Schale, die aus rotglühendem Metal zu bestehen scheint.  
  


  
CEDRIC  
(Stimme eingeblendet)  
"...glaubten wir, die Dunkelheit sei besiegt."

  
  
Drei schmale Frauenhände erscheinen, sie berühren die Flüssigkeit mit den Fingerspitzen. Zunächst sieht man nur die Wellen der Berührung, die ringförmig auseinanderlaufen, doch dann formt sich in der Schale ein Bild.  


  
CEDRIC  
(Stimme eingeblendet)  
"Besiegt auf ewig...."

  
  
Das Bild zeigt Lord Voldemort, der auf ein Baby zugeht, welches in ein Tuch eingewickelt am Boden liegt. Neben dem Baby ist eine Flut roter Haare zu erkennen, offensichtlich von einer Person, die daneben am Boden liegt, doch sie befindet sich außerhalb des Bildes. Dann ein grüner Blitz, -  so plötzlich und heftig, dass er den ganzen Bildschirm in ein giftiges Grün taucht, dazu ein Knall, der die Zuschauer in ihren Sitzen hochfahren lässt und die schwarz berobte Gestalt Voldemort's löst sich in dem grünen Licht auf. Kamera fährt wieder auf das Baby, es trägt jetzt eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Die Schale außenrum ist verschwunden, das Bild befindet sich jetzt auf dem gesamten Bildschirm.

  
FRAUENSTIMME  
(hysterisch)  
"Das ist einfach nicht möglich! Unser Meister kann nicht von einem Kind besiegt worden sein!"

 

CEDRIC  
(Stimme eingeblendet)  
"Wie konnten wir uns nur so täuschen?"

  
  
Es folgen eine Reihe schnell wechselnder Bilder. Wir sehen Reiter in schwarzen Roben, die auf düsteren Geisterpferden durch den Himmel galoppieren ... wir sehen zuckende Lichtstrahlen, die aus Zauberstäben hervorblitzen ... wir sehen Diagon Alley in Flammen stehen .... wir sehen Menschen, die in einem dunklen Raum eingesperrt sind. Und wir hören immer wieder verzweifelte Schreie.

  
DRACO  
(mit fiesem Grinsen)  
"Wollen Sie mir einen Strick draus drehen, dass ich ein paar stinkende Muggles von diesem Erdboden gefegt habe?"

  
  
Voldemort's Hand mit langen krallenartigen Fingern, die sich langsam zu einer Faust zusammen schließt...  


  
VOLDEMORT  
(siegessicher)  
"Wir stehen am Abgrund einer neuen glorreichen Ära, liebe Freunde!"

  
  
Walden Macnair und Marcus Flint, die nebeneinander hergehen; im Hintergrund die schwarzen Geisterpferde. Macnair trägt eine rote Robe, Flint eine schwarze.  


  
MACNAIR  
(mit spöttischem Unterton)  
"Gibt es tatsächlich noch Mudbloods in London?"

  
  
Der Kopf von Peter Pettigrew, der in einem Kaminfeuer erscheint.  


  
PETTIGREW  
(zischelt)  
"Unser Meister will, dass Sie sofort eine Razzia in Diagon Alley durchführen."

  
  
Lucius Malfoy, der in einem seiner vielen Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor zurückgelehnt in einem samtbezogenen Sessel sitzt und ein Gesicht zieht wie eine schläfrige Katze, die soeben genüsslich eine Maus verspeist hat.  


  
MALFOY  
(sehr selbstzufrieden)  
"Tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber das Projekt Ragnarök unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung."

  
Ein alter Mann mit schneeweißem Haar und harten Gesichtszügen, der uns bis dato noch nicht bekannt ist, er sitzt ebenfalls in einem Sessel, aber aus gehauenem Stein. Allerdings nicht in einem Wohnzimmer, sondern in einem Verlies. Auf seinem Schoß hockt ein etwa sechsjähriges rothaariges Mädchen, das er mit einem Arm hält, in der anderen Hand hält er eine Puppe. Links und rechts neben ihm stehen zwei weitere Mädchen, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt, eine ebenfalls rothaarig, die andere silberblond und werfen einander giftige Blicke zu.

  
WEISSHAARIGER MANN  
(mit piepsiger Puppenstimme)  
"Warum willst du uns nicht verraten, wo sich euer Versteck befindet? Du machst die armen kleinen Püppchen ganz ganz traurig.

  
Die Kamera schwenkt hinüber zur anderen Seite des Verlieses, dort steht Dumbledore mit Eisenringen an die Wand geschmiedet. Man kann sein Gesicht kaum erkennen, da sein Kopf nach vorn gefallen ist und seine Haare darüber hängen.  


DUMBLEDORE  
(dafür, dass er sich in so schlechtem Zustand befindet, klingt seine Stimme bemerkenswert ruhig)  
"Auf mein Leben kommt es nicht an. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die zwischen Recht und Unrecht unterscheiden können, und diese Menschen werden nicht aufhören, eure Tyrannei zu bekämpfen."

  
Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die auf Besen durch die Luft zischen. Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man Harry, Ron, Hermione, und viele andere bekannte Gesichter wiederfinden, wie zum Beispiel Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, und Dean Thomas. Es scheinen wohl so ziemlich alle Schüler aus Harry's Jahrgang dabei zu sein, außer den Slytherins.

  
RON  
(versucht stolz, und heldenhaft zu klingen)  
"Sag' deinem Dunklen Lord, dass wir uns niemals geschlagen geben werden! So lange noch ein Atemzug in unseren Adern fließt, werden Harry Potter, und die tapferen Rebellen von Gryffindor,....und natürlich auch Ravenclaw, und Hufflepuff.... für die Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit aller Hexen und Zauberer kämpfen!"

  
Wieder wechseln die Bilder. Harry und seine Freunde fliegen durch die Luft ... fliegen plötzlich unter Wasser ... steigen wieder in die Luft auf, und kämpfen gegen Gestalten in roten Roben. Ein Zauberstab verwandelt sich plötzlich in ein quietschrosa Sparschweinchen.  
  
  
Hermione unterhält sich mit einem etwa achtjährigen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das hinter ihr auf dem Besen sitzt. Vor den beiden sitzt noch ein etwa vierjähriger dunkelblonder Junge.  


HERMIONE  
(nachdenklich)  
"Eigentlich sind wir nichts weiter, als eine Gruppe einsamer Kinder, die endlich ihre Eltern wiedersehen wollen. Aber ich fürchte, du hast Recht, dazu müssen wir wohl die Welt retten. Solange der Dunkle Lord herrscht, wird nichts wieder so sein, wie es einmal war."

  
Eine Gruppe Kinder sitzt in einem Häuschen mit Papierwänden auf Tatami Matten, und trinkt Tee aus Schalen. Vor ihnen stehen Harry, Hermione, und einige andere Gryffindors.  


HARRY  
(entschlossen)  
"Wenn wir unsere Familien wiedersehen, und unser Leben zurückhaben wollen, dann müssen wir dafür kämpfen. Solange Voldemort über das Reich der Magie herrscht, werden Hexen und Zauberer nach ihrer Herkunft beurteilt werden, und nicht nach ihrem Charakter. Und Werte, wie Liebe, Freundschaft oder Mitgefühl werden mit Füßen getreten."

  
Wald, eine dunkle Nacht ohne Mond, Düsternis. Zwei Gestalten stehen sich gegenüber, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen.  


SIRIUS  
(zärtlich)  
"Du weißt, was wir einander geschworen haben. Wir müssen unsere Mission erfüllen, auch wenn einem von uns etwas zustößt. Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss!"

  
Hermione's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme...

  
HERMIONE  
(zögerlich)  
"Sag' mal ganz ehrlich, bist du in Harry verliebt?

  
Harry und Ginny sitzen gedankenverloren neben einem Wasserfall auf einem Stein. Harry hat einen Arm um sie gelegt, aber jeder blickt in eine andere Richtung.  


HARRY  
(traurig)  
"Es tut mir leid."

 

GINNY  
(zaghaft)  
"Gibt es...gibt es da jemanden?"

 

HARRY  
(traurig, aber entschlossen)  
"Ja."

  
Ron's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme...

  
RON  
(äußerst verwirrt)  
"Aber du bist doch in Harry verliebt!"

  
  
Cho,in einem aufreizenden violetten Kleid, läuft mit schnellen Schritten durch einen Gang, als sie plötzlich von einer Hand am Arm gepackt wird. Vor ihr steht ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Walden Macnair hat.

  
DUNKELHAARIGER MANN  
(verzweifelt und aggressiv)  
"Komm zurück zu mir, Cho! Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben."

 

CHO  
(wütend)  
"Vorbei ist vorbei! Lass mich endlich in Ruh!"

  
   
Hermione's Gesicht in Nahaufnahme...  


  
HERMIONE  
(äußerst verwirrt)  
"Aber wenn du nicht in Harry verliebt bist und ich nicht in Harry verliebt bin, warum in aller Welt streiten wir uns dann um ihn?"

  
   
Nacht über London. Marcus Flint und Draco Malfoy sitzen auf einem Hausdach.  


  
MARCUS  
(zu sich selbst)  
"Macht, immer wieder Macht! Was nützt einem die ganze verdammte Macht, wenn man nicht bei der Person sein kann, die man liebt?"

 

DRACO  
(auch zu sich selbst)  
"Die Frage muss lauten: Wie viel Macht muss man  
erringen, damit man es kann."

  
  
Wieder eine schnelle Folge von Bildern: Ein Auto, das durch den Regen fährt, als plötzlich ein rothaariges Mädchen mitten auf der Strasse steht ... ein Handy, auf dem wie von Geisterhand eine SMS erscheint ... Narcissa Malfoy und eine uns nicht bekannte rothaarige Frau, die einander hasserfüllt anstarren ... Draco und Cho, die in Festroben, und mit Weingläsern in der Hand auf dem Balkon von Malfoy Manor stehen und auf den Park hinaus blicken. Cho trägt dasselbe violette Kleid, wie in der vorherigen Szene und ihren Umhang darüber.  


  
DRACO  
(sehr zynisch)  
"Und wie oft im Jahr denkst du für gewöhnlich an Cedric Diggory?"

 

CHO  
(ohne jede Spur von Zynismus, einfach nur fröhlich)  
"Etwa genauso oft, wie du an Pansy Parkinson!"

  
  
Harry, Ron und Snape in Dumbledore's ehemaligem Büro, das jetzt Snape's Büro ist. Harry steht Snape mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht gegenüber und hält den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.  


  
HARRY  
(schreit vor Wut)  
"Ich werd' den Mistkerl töten und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

 

SNAPE  
(bleibt vollkommen ruhig)  
"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehen kannst, Potter. Du wirst so etwas nie verstehen und das ist auch genau der Grund, weshalb du dich aus diesem Krieg heraushalten solltest, denn mit deinen Methoden kannst du nicht gewinnen.

  
  
Ginny und Colin Creevey am Wasserfall aus der vorherigen Szene.

  
COLIN  
(versucht, wie ein Held zu klingen, um Ginny zu imponieren, klingt aber nur piepsig)  
"Ich weiß, dass ich tapfer sein kann, wenn ich nur eine Chance bekomme. Aber mit unseren alten Methoden kommen wir nicht weiter. Ein paar Muggles retten - was ist das schon? Wir müssen aktiver werden, wir müssen kämpfen und uns nicht hier drin verstecken!"

  
  
Hermione und Hagrid in Hagrid's Hütte. (Es scheint aber nicht die Hütte zu sein, die wir kennen, auch wenn sie ähnlich eingerichtet ist) Fang liegt auf einem Fell am Kamin und Crookshanks stolziert an ihm vorbei.  


  
HAGRID  
(stellt mit einem Klirren eine Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch.)  
"Aye, wenn ihr mich fracht, hat Dumbledore vollkommen recht! Ihr solltet nich' draußen rumrennen, und euch in Gefahr bringen. Solltet lieber im Versteck bleiben!"

  
  
Harry und seine Mitstreiter sitzen um einen großen Tisch versammelt.

  
RON  
(wendet sich an alle, klingt etwas genervt)  
Wir hocken hier rum wie der Dachs in seinem Bau und können nichts machen. Draußen könnte die Welt untergehen und wir würden es nicht einmal bemerken. Wir müssen ...!"

  
Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung zerreißt das Bild wie Papier und die verrottete Hand eines Dementors schießt dem Zuschauer entgegen, als ob sie aus dem Bildschirm greifen wolle.  
  
  
Der verzweifelte Schrei eines Mädchens.  


  
MÄDCHEN  
(Stimme vor Angst erstickt)  
"Bitte...bitte nicht! Nicht die Dement...."

 

UNBEKANNTE STIMME  
(eines jungen Mannes)  
"Seid nun alle Zeugen, was mit denen geschieht, die es wagen, sich dem dunklen Lord zu widersetzen."

  
  
Die Hand packt zu und rötlicher Rauch quillt daraus hervor. Aus dem Rauch formen sich Buchstaben.  
  


*

 

** Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle - Cycle of the Badger **

**Part 1 coming December 2001 to your favorite Radiostation**

 

***

 

VOLDEMORT  
(siegessicher)  
"Dies ist erst der Anfang!"

 

* * *

  
  
  
 _hey fred,  
  
ja george?  
  
sind wir gut oder was?  
  
geil!  
  
megageil!  
  
abgefahren!  
  
monstermäßig!  
  
*kicher*  
  
aus_  
  
  
  
  
© **Yamato (November 2001)**


End file.
